tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Makeover transcript
Song Intro In Background Molly: "Hi there, everybody, it's me, Molly, and it's time for-" Gill (off screen): "5, 6, 7, 8!" Molly: "It's time for-" Gill (off screen): "Let's get pumping." Molly: "What's Gill doing?" (Brief pause) Molly: "That's exactly right, he's exercising, (she turns over to where Gill is doing his exercise work out moves.) good exercising back there, Gill, and it's time for-" Gill and Molly: "Bubble Guppies!" All Bubble Guppy Friends: Bub-Bub-Bubble Gup-Gup-Guppies Bubble, Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy, Guppy Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy Bubble Guppies Molly: I'm Molly Gil: I'm Gil Goby: I'm Goby Deema: I'm Deema Oona: I'm Oona Nonny: I'm Nonny Bubble Puppy: In Reply All Bubble Guppy Friends: Bubble Puppy Bub-Bub-Bubble Gup-Gup Guppies Bubble, Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy, Guppy Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy Bubble Guppies Bubble Guppies Little Fish: Bubble Makeover Little Fish: In Excitement Goby and Deema show up. Goby: "Hi there." Deema: "It's good to see all of you again." Goby and Deema swim around and they see various fish, lobsters and other sea critters exercising. Goby: "Hey, Avi, nice jumping jacks." Avi: "5, 6, 7, 8." Goby and Deema swim around and enter the undersea school. Undersea School Gil: "Hello." Oona: "Hi." Deema: "Hello there." Goby: "Hello." Nonny: "Hi." Mr. Grouper shows up right in front of the 5 Bubble Guppy kids, but Molly's not in school today this time. All 5 Bubble Guppy Kids: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." Mr. Grouper: "Well good morning, everybody." Gil: "Mr. Grouper, do you know where Molly is?" Mr. Grouper: "I'm not quite sure about it, Gil, she might be absent." Oona: "Oh my word." Goby: "That doesn't sound like something Molly would do." Deema: "Maybe she and her true family along with Mrs. Peekytoe are thinking about exercising." Mr. Grouper: "Good thinking, Deema, let's think about many different ways of exercising." A lesson about exercising shows up on the television screen. Mr. Grouper: "Exercising includes running, swimming or-" Boinging Sounds! Nonny: "Jumping around." Mr. Grouper: "Yep, and sometimes during nature hikes or camping trips, you can go-" Oona: "Hiking in the wilderness forest park." Mr. Grouper: "That's exactly right, and it's very important that you do pull-ups, push-ups or-" Goby: "Sit-ups." Mr. Grouper: "Right again." Deema: "Exercising is super fun and thrilling." Oona: "Right before we go visit Molly, let's all sing about it." Musical Version 1: Exercise is Good for the Mind and Heart All 5 Bubble Guppy friends: Sit-ups and push-ups pull-ups and chin-ups right on the chart exercise is good '' ''for the mind and heart racing, jogging and jumping jacks up to the start exercise is good for the mind and heart (9x) Ends Oona: "Come on, let's go visit Molly at her house and see how she's doing." The 5 Bubble Guppy friends and Bubble Puppy swim around on their way to Molly's house. Molly's house Molly's sitting right on the sofa with Mr. Petrol and Mrs. Peekytoe (with Mia on her lap). Gill: "Hi there, Molly." Molly: "Hi there, everybody." Goby: (narrating) So then we asked, Deema: "How come you weren't at school today, Molly?" Oona: "Are you feeling alright?" Gill: (narrating) And that's exactly when we heard about the real big problem. Molly: "I'm alright, but we seem to have got ourselves stuck on this sofa." Nonny: "Stuck?" Oona: "Oh my goodness." Mrs. Peeky Toe: "It's the craziest thing, we can't seem to get up from here." Mr. Petrol: "It was gonna happen super fast, we spent so much time on this sofa sharing snack foods and watching movies and stuff, but we're still-" Molly, Mrs. Peeky Toe and Mr. Petrol: "Stuck." Oona: (narrating) We did what we could, but it wasn't that easy. Gill: (narrating) We tried pulling them off, but it didn't work." Nonny: (narrating) We tried prying them off, but that didn't work either." Goby: (narrating) We even tried blowing them off by using a super big wind fan. All 5 Bubble Guppy friends: "Whooooooooooooa!" Gill: "I'm alright." Deema: "This is getting harder than I thought it would be." Mr. Grouper: (narrating) Mr. Petrol and Mrs. Peekytoe said yes right away." Mrs. Peekytoe: "Well, Mr. Petrol, we talked about eating healthy and getting in shape for quite some time." Mr. Petrol: "You're absolutely right, Mrs. Peekytoe, let's do it." Mia: And Giggling Oona: (narrating) Even Mia was super excited, Goby: (narrating) but Molly wasn't so sure about it. Molly: "Exercising? less eating? I don't really know about it." Gill: "But, Molly, exercising can be super fun and thrilling for all of us." Category:Bubble Guppies season 5 episode transcripts